


Broken Places

by Hllangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places. - Hemingway</p>
<p>In the end, this is what Loki is left with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Places

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Thor 2: The Dark World. Thanks to Heidi for the beta/cheerleading

Loki is illusion. His entire life an illusion not of his own creation. 

The mirage of Asgard, the shining center of the nine realms, is the most transparent he has witnessed. Raised to believe he is descended from a grandfather who slaughtered a civilization and a father who decimated another, he is imprisoned for so much less. Odin has refused to lay claim to a son who became the image of his father.

Now here he sits, the rightful king perched on rubble. A broken throne only made whole again by his own tricks. 

Asgard wants Odin. They deserve him.


End file.
